


A Quiet Support

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Support, The boyfriend period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert has been working on an important business presentation all day so he hasn't seen Aaron.Or, Aaron is there for Robert in quiet but important ways.(Once again this doesn't mention anything happening on screen at the moment)





	A Quiet Support

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Emmerdale can't stop me writing fluff...
> 
> And thank you all for your support on my other fics- it means the world :-) I still love Robron and this fandom.

Robert closed his laptop, sat back in the chair and stretched. He felt an ache in every part of his body and rubbing at his temples, he could feel the mother of all headaches just starting to-

There were paracetamols on the table. Next to a glass of water. 

He blinked in confusion. 

“It wasn’t me,” Charity’s voice came from opposite him. She was flicking through a magazine. How long had she been-

“I don’t care if your head falls off,” she shrugged and snorted at her own joke. 

Robert narrowed his eyes at her as he leant forward, popped out a couple of tablets and gulped them down. 

“Aaron?” he asked, setting the glass back down.

Charity looked at him like he was stupid, “Who else? You know he’s been bringing you coffees for about the last four hours.”

Four hours? That couldn’t be- Robert stared at his watch- 5:15pm. Had he really been working that long? 

“He said the house could fall down around you and you wouldn’t know,” Charity said, putting her magazine down. 

Robert closed his eyes and willed the painkillers to kick in; he couldn’t think properly. He had a very important presentation to give to clients tomorrow and he just wanted the paperwork and everything to be perfect.

“Shit,” he checked his watch again.

Charity frowned, “What?”

Robert’s shoulders dropped and he ran a tired hand down his face, “I forgot to pick my suit up from the dry cleaners.” 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have other suits but he really-

Charity was pointing at him. No, Charity was pointing behind him. 

Robert turned, confused, but then he saw it; a dry cleaning suit bag hung up against the dresser. 

“How did-" Robert started, completely taken aback, but then it dawned on him and a smile crept onto his face, “Aaron.” 

“Yup,” Charity stated and he turned back round to find her wiggling her eyebrows, “He’s outside if you want to say thank you.”

Robert rolled his eyes at what Charity clearly implied by ‘thank you’, although truth be told that is exactly what Robert wanted to do with his brilliant boyfriend right now. 

Standing and picking up the glass of water to take it to the sink, Robert tried to wrack his brain as to when he had last seen Aaron. It was a while ago. It was before he started working. And yet, Aaron had been there for him all day. In fact, Robert only just realised that he hadn’t drunk a cold cup of coffee; Aaron must have thanklessly been replenishing them for him. And he’d picked up his suit. 

Robert paused at the sink, leaning against it as he suddenly felt overwhelmed by his boyfriend’s actions. No-one had looked after him like that in a long time. 

He smiled as a warmth filled his heart. He had to find Aaron. 

…

The autumn breeze hit him as soon as he opened the back door of the pub. He stepped outside and held his face up a moment to appreciate it. 

“You finished then?” Aaron’s voice called across at him and when Robert dropped his head, he could see his boyfriend sitting at one of the wooden benches. Only Aaron wasn’t just sitting he was…cleaning shoes? 

Aaron gestured to him with the shoes in his hands, which Robert realised were his, “Oh yeah, I didn’t know which ones went with your suit so I thought I would do both.” He then gestured to another pair on the table. 

Robert found he could only stare. 

“Erm…I’ve used proper polish,” Aaron shrugged, a wary look on his face, “I asked Paddy for it. Well, I asked our Cain first but he-“

Robert marched forward, took the shoes from Aaron’s hands, and then leant in for a passion kiss. Aaron melted underneath him.

When they pulled apart, Robert could have laughed at the look on his boyfriend’s face; he was rather flushed,

“Not that I mind,” Aaron bit his lip, “But what was that for?”

Robert bobbed his head and chuckled. He looked back up so he could look right into those beautiful, blue, kind eyes.

“You, Aaron Dingle…” he smiled brightly, “I am so lucky to have you.”

Aaron wrinkled his nose, “I’ve only cleaned your shoes, Robert.”

Robert shook his head; Aaron had done so much more and he’d never realise. It was the quiet support that Aaron had given without being asked. It was realising that Robert’s work meant a lot to him. It was making the effort and not expecting anything in return. 

It was everything that Robert wasn’t used to. Everything Robert never thought he’d find.

“I also thought,” Aaron started, “That we could try that new Chinese tonight and, if you want to, you could, erm, you could practice your presentation. On me. I mean, I probably won’t understand-“

Robert shut him up with another kiss.   
…


End file.
